


New comers

by Redsun610



Series: 2% of the world [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Shapeshifter!Nerris, Undead!Ered, Werewolf!Nikki, alternative universe, werewolf!david - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsun610/pseuds/Redsun610
Summary: Camp Campbell is almost nothing like a normal summer camp. With seven kids, one were tired counselor, a very sketchy Quartermaster and a crook for a founder. But in a moment of desperate need for more campers and another counselor the camp open there doors to three new camper and one new counselor the problem is, they all four are part of the twenty percent of the population of the earth that are not completely humans.





	1. New comers

“Gwen, you don’t look so good” 

Honestly most of the time Gwen never look like she was close to good or stable. Having to work 27/7 during a two and a half months in a camp full children really takes a toll on you, also makes you don’t want to have any brats of your own. But at least the check was very acceptable even when her manager was a stingy old man. And half of the kids weren’t that bad, most of the time with a good shout the kids will listen except for a pair. Gaylord (or Nurf like everyone calls him) and Max but does two are special cases. Either way, the problem was that she was working alone with a bunch of kids and it was hard. So while she was making sure no kid killed anyone or themselves Gwen was thinking of a good way to make Campbell hire someone else to help her “Gwen my spacesuit has a breach!!” Said a boy with a fishbowl on his head a cape and a suit made out cardboard “Space Kid I told you not to pull the duct tape” said Gwen her eye in a tired manner “I’m Sorry” Yep she was going to get help no matter what.

After hours when they were or at least supposed to be asleep Gwen went up in the attic were Campbell spent the time planning more schemes surely “Mr. Campbell we need to talk,” said Gwen as soon she stepped inside of the attic “I am not giving you a raise,” said Mr.Campbell with even turning round to face Gwen “Damn it… But that is not what I wanted to talk” and there she started to try to convince a guy who only cared about money, they spend most of the night talking about why they needed another camp counselor all the way through breakfast and the beginning of the camp activities. “We need to hire another camp counselor” tried to say Gwen once more “I have already told you there is no need for that, you are doing perfectly fine by your own” “That the thing, it’s hard to work with the kids, I need help” Gosh, how hard was it to convince someone that you need help? Apparently harder than talking to her parents that for damn sure “I don’t want to pay another-...” tried ’explained’ Mr. Campbell once more “well if you don’t then I’ll go on strike and your camp will get destroyed” “you wouldn’t dare…” “try me…” was the only answer that Gwen could come up in the spot, before two boys came in to mess hall both screaming “GWEN!! Harrison doesn’t let me use his stage!!” Said a tall boy “I told you, Preston!! It is not my fault you destroyed YOUR stage!!” Yelled in response to a boy with a top hat, Gwen just gives them a little smile and turns around to face both boys “Sorry kids but you will have to talk with MR. CAMPBELL” “You little…” started to talk Campbell but was interrupted by the two boys “MR. CAMPBELL HELP ME!!”.

And that how the next six days went on. With Campbell looking after the kids. While yes Gwen did get a little worried about the kids getting by him but that did not make her break her strike. Until the seventh day evenings when Campbell made an announcement “Fine Glenda you win we are going to get another camp counselor” said Campbell without his usual convincing business voice “Fucking finally!! Ok, I just got the design of the ‘wanted help’ add and-...” began to say Gwen standing up “Oh, dear Gretchen there is no need for that I already chose a counselor.” intervene Campbell “Say what now?” But before Campbell answer, all the kids entered the mess hall “ Gwen our tents are being moved!!” “Agh Mr. Campbell what is going on now?...” “you see Gladys by getting this new counselor we have got three more kids and-...” “WHAT THE FUCK!?” in practically seconds Gwen ended up standing in front Campbell furious “Would you let me finish!? Jeez like I was saying we have got three more brats and another counselor they would be coming in the evening so go and prepare… whatever is there to prepare”

“This is bullshit why do we need to welcome more useless campers and another failure of the counselor,” said a boy wearing a hoodie with a big cup of black coffee “Max please just stay quiet and wait for the bus,” said Gwen, after her failed attempt to try and get more information about the new camp counselor and the campers she tried to go and following Campbell “advice” and went to wait outside for the bus, and the kids followed her “But Max didn’t you say that you prefer to be her than doing an activity?” asked space kid confused “Shut up space kid no one asked you” “Come on Max no one is happy to-...” Gwen’s sentence was cut off when the stopped right in front of them barely missing them and shutting all the skids that were complaining “Counselor and campers here” there were a few seconds of silence until the bus started moving up and down slowly and then four figures came out of the bus “HELLO CAMPERS!! My name is David and I’m happy to be your new co camp counselor and this is the rest of my pack and campers!!” said so the man that came out of the bus “I am Nikki!! I’m here for adventure camp!!” said a girl with messy light green hair, band-aids and a scratch on her cheek “The name is Ered extreme sports camp” said a dirty blind girl with a lazy voice “I am Nerris I’m here to practice my skills in magic” said a dark skin girl with a blue hat and pointy ears. None of the campers or Gwen open their mouth to talk they were too shocked and a little scared to do that, why were they scared? Well, all of the four living beings were not humans that were for damn sure. Both the red-headed man and the green-headed girl had two ears on top of their heads that resembled does of a canine, their nails were black and sharp, they also had tails the again resembled does of a canine, and when they small you could see the sharp fangs in their mouth. Then there was the dark skin girl, at first glance, the campers thought that the pointy ears were fake, but now they were real alright her eyes, even with the braces you could see that she had fangs, finally, you could see that like the other two she also had a tail but it was different, hers was long, slender and ended in a wad of brown hair. Finally, the dirty blonde was the most normal-looking one of the group but she still looked different, there weren't any extra limbs or sharp/pointy parts she just had light blue skin and shattered clothes. ”Hey David, what's wrong with them” ask Nikki looking at the group that still didn't speak ”Oh it's ok kid they just surprise that all” answered David smiling at Nikki ”WHAT THE FUCK?!” screamed Gwen and Max after a while, but before anyone could talk Campbell came outside ”Davey you are here” ”Yes Mr. Campbell good to see you again” ”Well boy why don't you and the kids go to-...” ”Excuse me what the fuck is going on here?!” Yelled Max confused ”Hey language kid” said David ”I take care of this Davey you and the kids go and get comfortable” ”Yes Mr. Campbell, come on girls let's go and see our new tents!!” said David taking the three girls to the tents.

And once the four new ones where out of sight, Campbell turn towards Max ”Listen, hear a kid don't say stuff like that to them” ”Answer my fucking question!! The fuck is going on?!” said Max ”If you really want to know, first thing first, those are real monsters”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you just say that those were real monsters?...” said Max with a face that practically said ’are you fucking kidding me’ ”Yes that is what I said Maxwell now let's mark some rules clear, you are not allowed to-...” ”Fuck that!!” scream surprisingly Neil, ”Monsters aren't real!! Is scientifically impossible and-...” ”If you don't believe me then you can ask them later to turn into whatever beast they are” interrupted Campbell ”Can you at least tell us how is that we never knew monster existed?” asked Harrison ”Agh… Do you know those laws that talk about no creature is going to be ever treated wrongly by a human?” ”You mean civil rights?” ”Not that one but eh close enough well those apply to the monster, but they still didn't believe in humans so the stay in hiding” explain briefly Campbell ”Wait so you're saying that, that part of the amendment where not because the president was drunk?” ”No, now just treat them like you would treat anybody... Just don't talk to them like they are animal, that makes them furious” exclaimed Campbell laughing and walking away 

”So what the fuck do we do?!” yelled Max confused ”listen just… Just… Act like this is a fucking dream and maybe that is what is going to happen…” said Gwen tired and walked toward the counselor's cabin ”I am going to prove that those people we NOT monsters since that is possible” exclaim Neil going to where the activities field is and since there wasn't anything else to do the rest of the camp follow him. Once they got they saw the pointy ear girl walking in a weird way, she was putting one foot in front of the other just in between Harrison and Preston’s stages ”What are you doing?” asked Preston worried because of his stage, Nerris stopped measuring and looked over to Preston ”Excuse me what you said” ” I said what are you doing?” ”Oh I'm measuring the space in between these two stages” answer Nerris taking a stick and writing a number in the ground ”Why?” asked Harrison ”Well I want to build a castle” ”Oh and with what are you going to-...” ”Harrison Preston this is not why we came here!!” yelled Neil irritated with the two performers ”Then why are you here?” ”I'm here to show the rest of guys that they shouldn't believe what that crook tells us” ”Eh sorry, I don't understand what you are talking,” said Nerris with a weird look on her face, Neil just walked around her and out of nowhere he took her slender tail and gave a big pull ”Ah!! Hey that hurts let go!!” yelled Nerris trying to stop Neil from pulling on her tail ”What type of glue did you used?!” said Neil while he struggled to take the tail out ”Neil just leave her-...” ”Shut your mouth, Harrison!!” yelled Neil pulling harder.

”Grr!! I said let GO!!” scream Nerris and out of nowhere all of her clothes broke into shredded pieces the only piece of clothing was her cape around her neck, and she pushed Neil to the ground and got on top of him but Nerris no longer look the same way she looked when she got down of the bus, she had turned into a damn mountain lion ”HOLY SHIT!!” yelled Max give a couple of steps back while watching his best friends at the mercy of the girl lion thing “I-I…” aloud roar made Niel completely shut up and actually start crying until Nerris was pulled from on top of him with force ”Nerris!! Stop it, young lady, right now!!” scream the new counselor while pulling Nerris and she almost instantly stopped struggling ”what is going on here?” asked David still holding onto Nerris ”Sh-she a-attacked me!!” said Neil stuttering out of fear ”After you pulled her tail and she told you to stop you cream faced loon” exclaimed Preston ”Is that true, did you pulled on Nerris tail?” asked David with a corner face ”Y-yes” David just sigh and let go of Nerris ”Apologies to Nerris please” said David with a mixture of pleading and seriousness “I-I so-sorry” was what Neil was able to say, ”Nerris sit upright” David got close to Nerris and fix her cape so that it was covering all of her chest and stomach “Now young lady you too have to apologize” when David said that the mountain lion let go of a little whine and started changing this was more slowly and the one just a few seconds ago when Neil was attacked, by the end of 30 seconds Nerris was again in n her ‘normal form’ but only was covered by her cape “Sorry whatever your name is… There now I’m going to go a get some cloth on” mumble Nerris and left towards the tents area.

David kept an eye on Nerris until she was out of seith sight “Why did you pull on Nerris tail emm Neil?” Ask David “I wanted to proved that y-you weren’t real monsters…” “well now you know better, please don’t touch anyone with their permission ok? Now i hear that now is lunch time let go eat kids” said David smiling and encouraging the kids to come to the mess hall “Dude you almost shit your pants there” commented Max “Sh-Shut up Max…” “Don’t worry you weren’t the only one who was going to stain their pants” said Max with a smirk “There were others that also got scared?” Asked Neil “No” “the way you say there were others about to stains their pants?” “I mean did you saw Preston and Harrison? They look like they were about to jump on cougar girl and not because they were going to defend you” laugh Max “Wh-whatever… I can believe they are real monsters” “you were about to be killed by one, I think you should start to believe”


End file.
